


Snapetober 2020

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Black Hermione Granger, Care of Magical Creatures, Chocolate, Death Eaters, Dementors, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, F/M, Gen, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Potions, References to David Bowie, Scars, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Snapetober, Trans Severus Snape, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, disabled severus snape, sxvxrxssnape's Snapetober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: InsomniaSnape does his best to count cauldrons as he sleeps.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 149
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

  



	2. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “The Love Potion” by Evelyn De Morgan
> 
> Snape pouring poison into someone's cup.

  



	3. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Owe Zerge "Saint Sebastian"
> 
> Snape tied to the Womping Willow after being shot by arrows.

  



	4. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape collapsed on a chair after another long day teaching dunderheads.

  



	5. Sick/Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape overreacting to a slight cold...

  



	6. Dementors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape eating chocolate to keep dementors at bay

  



	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus cuddling up with a teddy bear during a bad dream.

  



	8. Secret Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus ties to care for Crookshanks. Crooks has other ideas...

  



	9. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape holding the lifeless body of Lily Potter.

  



	10. Your Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione helps bandage Snape's injured hand.

  



	11. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Severus Snape

  



	12. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus being chased by a naughty werewolf puppy

  



	13. sectumsempra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape slicing bread with a sectumsempra spell

  



	14. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape waiting outside the Gryffindor common room

  



	15. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy Pomfrey checking on Snape's injuries.

  



	16. Presumed Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape back from the dead and looking suspiciously like Dr. House...?

  



	17. Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Lupin holding each other during a quiet moment alone

  



	18. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Hermione watching a leaf fall

  



	19. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape regretting the one too many fire whiskeys he had last night

  



	20. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape doesn't trust George when it comes to presents for some reason...

  



	21. Death eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Snape is about to take a bite of Hermione.

  



	22. Collapsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape collapsed on his bed after another hard day teaching dunderheads

  



	23. Don't touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has had enough of James' bullying

  



	24. Shaking/Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape is too cold! Someone needs to give him a hug!

  



	25. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These dunderheards are giving Snape a headache!

  



	26. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Snape crying

  



	27. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione says Snape can look but he can't touch!

  



	28. What did you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly tries to get Severus and James to stop fighting

  



	29. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape enjoying a quiet cup of coffee. For Chanccart birthday!

  



	30. Self Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape removing his Death Eater mask.

  



	31. Why didn't you tell me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Hermione in bed.
> 
> And that's a wrap! Sorry for the lateness in posting the last few chapters! So glad everyone enjoyed them. :)

  



End file.
